


Connie Likes Tentacle Monsters

by Ipwnlocks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipwnlocks/pseuds/Ipwnlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ANOTHER greentext.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Connie Likes Tentacle Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER greentext.

>connie was on her little patch of beach flicking her bean like the lonely nerd girl she was  
>when suddenly she caught the eye of a giant clam that was slowly sneaking up from the depth to the crystal gem's temple.  
>the clam monster changed directions towards the indian girl and slowly inched his way along the water's surface.  
>once in striking distance, its gelatinous tentacles sprung from the water and captured Connie in slippery bondage before she even saw what was assulting her.  
>the tentacles, purple and green were squishy and translucent, but they tightened around Connie's wrists and ankles like a vice.  
>the clam monster lowered her to the shell's opening.  
>she thought it was going to eat her  
>it cracked open its shell to look at her with its multitude of eyes.  
>another tendril extended from somewhere under its eyes and touched connie's stomach, it was pink and fleshy, with the texture of a house cat's tongue.  
>the small pink tendril flitted around her tummy a bit, exploring her sun-bathed skin .  
>it turned upwards and flicked the bottom of Connie's binkini top, the only part of her outfit still left on her small frame from her earlier lewdness.  
>it quickly slipped under and found her still-erect nub.  
>the friction as it lapped and encircled the bud of pubescent nipple was overstimulating for the young girl and she could feel her nethers contracting, her hips bucking back and forth looking for that gratifying grind.  
>the monster gave the lewd girl what she wanted as one of its free tentacles came up and planted itself between her leg, wrapping around her thigh, but giving her ample room to grind her young cunny on the textured underside of the tentacle  
>the tentacle’s gelatinous surface was smooth all the way around except for the bottom quarter, which was ribbed and textured with small suction cups  
>Connie’s juices ran out onto the beasts tentacle as she furiously bucked her hips back and for on the appendage, lubing up the already slick tentacle.  
>the fleshy tongue-tentacle wrapped around Connie’s bikini top and ripped it off her, exposing her dark brown nipple to the sun.  
>then the clam did something that displeased Connie, it pulled the tentacle that she was so delightfully grinding away from her cunny, still holding her thigh, it shifted up, bending her leg into an even more promiscuous position. at the same time another tentacle grabbed her other thigh and mirrored the motion, leaving conning with her knees to the side of her small breasts, her heels brushing against her ass, and her puffy, glistening pussy exposed to anyone who where to look in her general direction.  
>She blushed furiously, looking around for anyone who might see her in such a whorish position, about to ravaged by a sea creature.  
>Not a soul was along the coastline, she was free to be the monster’s cock sleeve free of shame from others.  
>Proceeding, the clam took yet another tentacle and brought its tip to Connie’s pussy, the thick tendrils hovered mere inches away from her entrance, the heat radiating from her like a bitch in heat.  
>it slowly began to prod and rub against the opening, testing it, exploring the area.   
>Connie grinned, biting her lip as she looked up into the sky with bliss as the delicious friction.  
>But as the clam kept rubbing and flicking and prodding away, Connie started to get annoyed, she needed more, more sexing  
“just fuck me you stupid monster!” She yelled in frustration.   
>the clam monster, surprised by the sudden outburst dropped Connie and ran away back into the ocean.

>what at first seemed to be a retreat from the beast turned out to be the calling in of reinforcements  
>another of the monster emerged from the water, following behind the original.  
>The monster approached Connie and extended its tentacles again.  
>Connie spread her legs expectantly.  
>She was quickly snatched up and restrained by the familiar squishy tentacles.   
>with the gelatinous tentacles of the original monster holding her suspended in the air, the second clam monster circled around, getting behind the small girl.   
>It opened its own clam to examine the girl.  
>it entended its own tentacles, however these new tentacles were all a uniform dark blue   
>The poked Connie buttcheeks, before spreading them apart and slipping between, searching for her hole.  
>Instantly Connie could tell the difference in tentacle monster, this new one’s tentacles where very firm, and the tips were hardened and unyeilding.   
>Despite being very firm, the new set of tentacles still had the smooth, nubbed texture identical to the first monster’s tentacles.  
>The dark blue tentacles that been grinding against connie snaked its way down between her legs and poked her back door; eliciting a small moan from her.  
>it pushed at the hole for a bit, but found it difficult to penetrate, so it moved forward more, to a much more slick opening.  
>It grinded the length of the tentacle against Connie pussy as it dripped her excitement.  
>it slathered itself in her juice before flipping up and positioing its ‘head’ at her opening.   
>Looking down, Connie could make out the head was much more rounded than the previous monster’s tentacles that came down at a constant angle until they met.   
>looking down, biting her lips Connie anticipated the penetration. but was promptly greeted by another dark blue tentacle side under her arm and come to hover right in front of her mouth.   
>Connie stared at the tentacle and could see a small hole in the middle of the tentacle before it thrust forward, smashing into Connie’s closed mouth.  
>it thrashed around, seeking entrance as the Tentacle at her pussy quickly, without warning, entered her.   
>she gasped at the sudden, painful insertion.  
>the tentacle resting on her lips took the opportunity to slide into her mouth, going to the back of her throat, the head of it jabbing at her tonsils.  
>Connie coughed and gagged as her mouth was filled, at the same time wriggling her hips back and forth, trying to get extra lubricant on the lower tentacle that had penetrated her with only water as lube, she could feel the big tentacle scraping her walls, it was quite uncomfortable.  
>”Mmhph, mmhph!” Connie moans as the tentacle in her vag starts to pound deeper inside her cunny, looking for the entrace to her cervix.   
>Connie jaw and throat were starting to hurt from the face-fucking, but she endured and tried to focus on breathing through her nose. It was good she did, because the tentacle reached deeper into her mouth, running down her throat, the bulge was visible from the outside, looking like a frog as her throat swelled.   
>The tentacle in her cunt writhed around, finally hitting the opening to her cervix and rubbing against the opening, with the shaft of it grinding against her G-spot.   
>three more dark blue tentacles emerged, two planting themselves in Connie’s palms, and the other one running up and planting itself at her tiny backdoor.   
>this time however, the tentacle at her butt oozed out a clear sticky mucus from its tip and smearing it all around her rosebud, and coating itself with the lube.  
>it slowly prodded up and inside her. Making Connie eyes water and squeal in pain  
>Connie couldn’t think, her all her holes stuffed with delicious tentacles.  
>she could barely breathe, her vision went hazy and and mind went cloudy. she was just hovering on the cusp of conciousness, her body being used, the tentacles in her hands thrusting themselves through her loose grip   
>she couldn’t think, the taste and smell of the beast was all she was aware of. as he body was ravaged.  
>Then, just as soon as the beast had come, they wrapped up their rapefest.  
>The dark blue tentacles all stopped moving, the three inside her pushing as deep as possible before inside her.   
>Connie could see liquid flow through the center tube of the tentacle in her mouth before it spilled out inot her mouth.  
>At the same time she felt the luke warm, sticky fluid being pumped into her small womb and up her ass.  
?She swallowed the first few mouthfuls of the ‘cum’ that was flushed into her mouth before she choked on it and coughed, sending a load out around the tentacles and down her cheeks.  
>the two tentacles that were in her hands shot strings of cum onto her petite body, painting her bloated stomach and small tits with stripes   
>The overload of the cum flowed out of her holes as the tentacles retracted. from her two lower holes.  
>The first tentacle monster loosened its grip on her ankles and wrists befor dropping her back onot the hot sand of the beach.  
>The two monsters quickly retreated back into the water, leaving Connie to lay in the sand naked and used.  
>she looked up and around before seeing the damage the monsters had done.   
>The monster’s cum poured from her holes, wetting the sand,   
>She stomach was puffed out with the massive amount of cum that was still leaking out of her.  
>She reached down and felt the creamy juice had flowed out so much there was a pile between her legs, completely submerging her butthole.  
>she fell back and sighed, letting the sun hit her skin.  
>Maybe she would cum back tomorrow and get lucky with some other monster.


End file.
